I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved telescopic sight mount.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Most previously known telescopic sight mounts are attachable to the rifle barrel in a preset and predetermined position and include both a front and rear mount. Each mount further includes a split ring between which the telescopic sight is entrapped.
For true accuracy in operation, however, a telescopic sight must be mounted to the barrel of a rifle such that the axis of the telescopic sight is parallel to the axis of the rifle bore. Consequently, the axis of the sight with these previously known mounts will be parallel with the rifle bore only if the rifle bore is true to the sight mount holes of the barrel. However, true alignment of the rifle bore to the sight mount holes in the barrel is the exception, rather than the rule. Therefore, the telescopic sight must be aligned with rifle bore to obtain the desired accuracy.
In the installation of telescopes, these previously known telescopic sight mounts thus require the use of considerable lateral force to align the telescope with the rifle barrel. To rotate the sight mounting ring on the front sight mount, the force is initially applied conventionally with a bar, but in the final adjustment, the force is frequently applied to the telescope itself. In many instances, the residual torque places considerable tension on the external cylinder or housing of the telescope, and causes varying distortion of the telescopic sight lens system. This also increases the possibility of damage to the sight if sudden force or shock is applied to the telescopic sight as would occur if the weapon were accidientally dropped.
To reduce the effect of this lateral torque, some gun-smiths use milling machines for installation of the telescopic sight mounts and the telescopic sight. This procedure is disadvantageous in that it requires considerable time and expense.
In addition, the telescopic sight mount screw holes in the barrel and receiver frequently are not centered and occasionally the eccentrically exceeds the windage or lateral adjustment of the telescopic reticle. When this occurs, the mounting holes must be plugged and relocated on the barrel and/or receiver.